A large number of people worldwide have some part of their bodies pierced. A significant number of these individuals have pierced ears. Currently, pierced earrings are constructed with a pin, post or shaft affixed to the decorative aspect of the earring. During use the shaft is inserted into the pierced hole in the ear and the earring is secured in place with a backing. This backing generally has an aperture to receive the shaft that snaps into place on a groove provided along the circumference of the shaft near its end. These shafts are provided in a length that permits a majority of individuals having different ear thicknesses to wear the earring. Unfortunately, this often results in a portion of the shaft extending beyond the backing. When an individual wearing such earrings is required to use a communications device such as a cellular phone, head phones, telephone or other listening device the shaft is often driven into the back of the head causing irritation and discomfort. Often times the earring on the listening ear is removed to avoid this discomfort. When this is done the earring is sometimes forgotten, lost or stolen.
In addition, many consumers have a large number of pierced-ear earrings for different occasions. In each set of earrings the posts are usually made from a hypoallergenic material such as gold, platinum or surgical steel to minimize contact dermatitis reactions. Because of this a significant portion of the cost of these earrings often times comprises the post yet it is not part of the visible or decorative aspect of the jewelry. Previous attempts to reduce this associated cost have been limited in that they worked only for pendant-type earrings (U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,310). This severely limited the styles and types of earrings that could be used.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a device that reduces the discomfort experienced by having an exposed shaft on the back side of the jewelry as well as to reduce the overall cost resulting from the traditional design of a single post for each piece of jewelry.